ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronosplit
Chronosplit '''is the second episode of '''Ben 10: Chronolegacies Synopsis Ben and the gang wonders why Eon stole all of the those components, and they learn why when Eon appears. Plot In the Plumber Base, Max is wondering why Eon makes his move and steals the Chronologger. He asks Ben questions. Ben tells him that he tried to use Alien X to defeat Eon, but Eon's powers negated it. Max says that that is strange, and Eon couldn't do that before, because if Eon could, he would have done it during the time Eon kidnapped Ben, or during the time wars. Ben and Max discussed what Eon stole in the previous years. Transcript (At the Plumber Base, Grandpa Max is asking Ben questions.) Max: So, Ben. You said Eon just showed up out of nowhere and stole the Chronologger? Ben: Yes, Grandpa. I tried using Alien X, but Eon's weird time stuff blocked me from using him. Max: That is strange. Eon could never do that before, because if Eon could, he would have done it during the time Eon kidnapped you, or during the time wars. Ben: And that's not it. I can see it. I was Humungousaur at 10 years old, and Eon touched my Omnitrix symbol for some reason. Max: When you were 11, Eon negated Feedback and stole the Enoch Battle Bot. Ben: Yes! Max: And when you were 15, Eon stole Corrodium from the museum. Ben: And when I was 16, he stole the Polymorphic Crystal from Albedo. Max: Eon must be planning something. What if Vilgax is involved? Ben: Can't be. The you and me of Dimension 2 locked him custody. Max: Maltruant? Ben: Nope. Feedback defeated him with the big bang. Max: He has to be working with someone. (The Plumber computer starts to ring, indicating that Rook is calling. Max and Ben head over to the computer, and Max answers it.) Max: Yes, Rook? Rook: Magister Tennyson, I have used one of the Chronoporters to go back to the incident of the Polymorphic crystal and brought up some of Inspector 13's technology to help us. I have also questioned the Inspector and he says that Eon came in and swiped the Polymorphic Crystal right before Albedo took it. That's when Ben defeated Albedo as Big Chill. Ben: Good times, good times. Max: If you call Eon stealing what you use to transform, then I don't understand what your version of good times is. Rook: He does have a point, Ben. Ben: Whatever. Wait, that's a lead. What if he wants to copy me? Max: It's a lead worth pursuing. Keep searching, Rook, and we'll check in with you later. Rook: Ten-four, Magister. Over and out. (Rook disconnects.) Ben: What if Eon is trying to transform into my aliens? Max: Then that explains why he was trying to steal your Omnitrix DNA. That doesn't explain why Eon was trying to steal the Enoch Battle Bot. Ben: That's where Gwen comes in. (Max uses the computer to call Gwen.) Gwen: Hey, Grandpa. Hi, Ben. What's up? Ben: We wanted to see if you discovered anything. Gwen: Yeah. I'm picking up traces of you, me and Grandpa from seven years ago. I'm also picking up temporal energy from where the Enoch Battle Bot was. Ben '''and Max': Eon. '''Gwen': My thoughts exactly. I think Eon wanted to use it for some reason. Ben: Oh, no. I hardly defeated it as Four Arms. How am I gonna defeat it if Eon has it? Gwen: We'll figure out something. We always do. (Ben and Gwen do their Cousins Forever fistbump.) Ben: We'll check in on Kevin and the Corrodium. Check in with you later dweeb. Gwen: Back at'cha, doofus. (Gwen disconnects. Max switches over to Kevin's line.) Kevin: Hey Tennyson. Hey Pops. I found the Corrodium displacement. Ben: Where? Kevin: From where you fought Eon as Ultimate Swampfire, out of the museum and through the city. I'm following it now. Ben: Cool, Kev. (The Plumber alarm starts to ring, and Rook and Gwen join the call.) Rook: Magister Tennyson, what's going on? Max: There seems to be an energy displacement coming from downtown. Ben: I can check it out. Finish up, guys, and join me when you get back. Rook, Kevin and Gwen: Got it. (Ben transforms into XLR8.) XLR8: I'm on it, Grandpa. (XLR8 rushes to the museum, where he passes by several police on their way there.) XLR8: They are rushing right into danger. Then again, I am too. (XLR8 arrives at the museum and transforms back into Ben.) Ben: Who could this be? Zombozo? Fistrick? Yetta? (Several of Eon's soldiers show up from multiple time portals and draw their swords.) Soldier #1: Sorry, Ben Tennyson. Eon is not ready for appointments. Ben: Funny. I have a date with destiny here. (Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk.) Kickin Hawk: Alright, goons. Get over here. Soldiers: With pleasure. (The soldiers all lunge for Kickin Hawk, but Kickin Hawk spin-kicks them all.) Kickin Hawk: Sorry, guys. There's just a little kick to me. (More soldiers show up from more time portals. Kickin Hawk manages to fight off most of them, but they just keep coming.) Kickin Hawk: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, I'm only one hawk. Give me a break. Soldier #2: Sorry, Tennyson. I guess we'll have to give you a break. Kickin Hawk: Great. I could use a lemonade and... wait, you mean to literally break me? (The soldiers pull out some throwing stars.) Kickin Hawk: Yep, they're literally gonna break me. (The soldiers throw the stars at Kickin Hawk. One hits him in the Omnitrix symbol, making him transform back into Ben.) Ben: Yep, now they are ''gonna break me. '''Gwen': Not on our watch. (Gwen flies Rook and Kevin on top of the soldiers. Gwen drops Kevin and Rook and Rook fights with his Proto-Tool, and Kevin absorbs Rook's armor and fights with that.) Gwen: Ben, find Eon. We'll keep these guys at bay. Ben: Got it. Thanks, cous'. (Ben rushes down the hallway.) Ben: Eon! I know you have all that stuff. Why not save us all some time and give up? Eon: I never give up. Eon never gives up. (Eon comes from behind a totem pole. He reveals his secret weapon.) Ben: Another Omnitrix? Max: Another Omnitrix? Ben: I knew it! Eon: Not just any Omnitrix. Presenting the Eonitrix. Now I'll rid you of yours. (Eon hits Ben's Omnitrix, turning it into dust.) Ben: No! The Omnitrix... Eon: Gone like that. Just like you're about to be. (Eon hits his Eonitrix and transforms the counterpart of Overflow, Acidflow.) Acidflow: Cool. This thing was made for disintegrating Omnitrix wielders. Let's play, Ben Tennyson. (Acidflow blasts at Ben.) Ben: Uh-oh! (Ben dodges.) Ben: Well, it's a good thing I'm a Plumber. Otherwise, I wouldn't get this cool tech. Acidflow: What cool tech? (Acidflow uses his acid blasters to torch Ben's blaster.) '' '' '' '' '' '''Ben': Eon! Acidflow: (mockingly) Tennyson! (Acidflow hits the Eonitrix and transforms into Icepick and attempts to freeze Ben.) Ben: Not cool, Eon! Icepick: The name's Icepick, Ben 0. Ben: So not only did you steal my Omnitrix, steal Chromastone, but you stole my witty quips too? Icepick: I'm you. I've always had them. (Icepick hits the Eonitrix and transforms into Cold Fusion.) Cold Fusion: Time for a flash freeze! Ben: Uh-oh. Um... can we talk this out? Cold Fusion: Sure. Ben: Phew! Cold Fusion: After you're frozen solid, that is. Ben: Oh. Rook: Ben! Gwen: Leave him alone, Eon! Cold Fusion: Flash Freeze! Professor Paradox: There you are, Benjamin! (Professor Paradox reaches his arm through a time portal and grabs Ben. However, sadly, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are frozen.) Ben: Guys! Why didn't you grab them ''as well, Paradox? '''Paradox': Only you can stop Eon. Here.\ (Paradox reaches out and hands Ben the Nexomnitrix.) Ben: An Omnitrix? Paradox: Not exactly. Presenting the Nexomnitrix. Built by the essence of all the Omnitrices of all the timelines. Ben: Cool. Paradox: This one renders you immune to time attacks. You can also evolve your aliens. All ''of them. '''Ben': Cool! Let's see Eon take on this! Paradox: And try to survive. Ben: What do you mean? Paradox: Wait. (Paradox teleports Ben back to the museum.) Cold Fusion: What?! Ben: Yep. Missed me, Eon! And guess what? I got a new toy. Cold Fusion: No! (Ben activates the Nexomnitrix and transforms into Swampfire.) Swampfire: Time for a burnout! (Swampfire's fire and Cold Fusion's ice clash together.) Cold Fusion: Come on, come on! Swampfire: Sorry, Eon. But there's only one me. (Swampfire knocks Cold Fusion back into Eon.) Swampfire: Game over, Eon. Eon: You fool. The game is only beginning. (Eon touches the Nexomnitrix symbol.) Eon: Now cue the Corrodium. Swampfire: Corrodium? Oh, please Eon. This thing protects me from Corrodium. All you're doing is giving me a new alien. Eon: Fine. Chronologger! Swampfire: What! (Swampfire screams.) Eon: Your past has split. You will never age. But that's only phase two of my plan. See you soon, Tennyson. (Ben Delta screams, Ben OS screams, Ben UAF screams, and Ben OV screams.) Gwen Delta, Gwen OS, Gwen UAF, Gwen OV, Gwen Prime: Ben, are you okay? Ben Delta, Ben OS, Ben UAF, Ben OV, Swampfire: Never better, just a little tingle. Swampfire: He ripped my past. (Swampfire frees Gwen, Kevin and Rook and melts the ice in the museum. Then, he transforms back into Ben.) Kevin: Not good. Rook: Let's get you back to base. You're in bad shape. (Back at his base, Eon speaks to himself.) Eon: Now that Ben Tennyson's past is broken, let's see him stop me now. (Eon cackles.) (Back at Plumber Base, Ben is in a hospital bed.) Max: Will he be alright? Plumber Nurse: He'll be good as new in the next half hour. Ben: Half hour? I feel good now. But still, how do we beat Eon. He almost beat me with his knockoff Omnitrix. Professor Paradox: (suddenly appears) ''This is worse than I thought. To defeat Eon, all of the Omnitrix wielders must help to access the Alpha Timeline. Noteworthy Events * The Eonitrix makes its debut. * The Nexomnitrix makes it debut. Character Debuts * Professor Paradox * Max Tennyson Prime Omnitrix Device Alien Debuts * Acidflow * Cold Fusion * Icepick * Kickin Hawk * Swampfire * XLR8 Characters * Ben Tennyson Prime * Gwen Tennyson Prime * Kevin Levin Prime * Rook Blonko Prime * Professor Paradox * Max Tennyson Prime * Ben Delta ''(cameo) * Gwen Delta (cameo) * Ben OS (cameo) * Gwen OS (cameo) * Ben UAF (cameo) * Gwen UAF (cameo) * Ben OV (cameo) * Gwen OV (cameo) Villains * Eon Aliens Used By Ben Prime * XLR8 (first appearance) * Kickin Hawk (first appearance) * Swampfire (first appearance) By Ben Delta * Humungousaur (flashback, cameo) By Ben OS * Diamondhead (flashback, cameo) By Ben UAF * Ultimate Swampfire (flashback, cameo) By Ben OV * Big Chill (flashback, cameo) By Eon * Acidflow (first appearance) * Icepick (first appearance) * Cold Fusion (first appearance)